Tired and Hopeless
by knight-warrior-of-fire
Summary: NOT A JASPEROC! Jennifer is abused by her boyfriend for reasons. She's close friends with Jasper, what happens when he witnesses something that he shouldn't? Rated for Abuse


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I do own my character Jennifer though. **

**Summary: Jennifer has lived her own life ever since she was 13, she had befriended a few of the Cullen's and is an actually really good friend with the vampire that has trouble controlling himself around humans. Then, Jasper witnesses something with her boyfriend that he isn't to happy about. Not a JasperOC **

**Pairings**

Jasper and Alice

Edward and Bella

Rosalie and Emmett

**Chapter One -:- And it Keeps Getting Better…**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Slamming my hand on my alarm clock I rolled over to try and get more sleep. I was far to tired to want to get up. I did fall asleep, which was a _major _mistake on my part. How could I have slept in? I ran a tight schedule, not that I wanted this schedule. Its just life how I know it.

I woke up at 7:10.

"Shit," I cursed as I scrambled to get out of the bed but the blanket that I had just recently purchased was tangled in my legs. I flailed around helplessly instead of just slipping my feet out. The blanket seemed to have a mind of its own and just tightened around my legs and making me more tangled than I was before. Finally, when I got my legs free I made an "aha" noise but only to fall off of my bed and hit my head with a "thud". Groaning, I pushed myself up and raced into the small shower.

Mr. Montgomery was supposed to have come in and fixed my water heater-he didn't. He hated me because I had trouble keeping up with my rent. So, I've had cold water ever since August and December was approaching quickly.

Why did I not have that much money? Well, I had a job (two if you count the one on the weekend) but there was one person that liked to spend my money on him (usually alcohol). Who was this person? My boyfriend, Heath; at Forks he was the star Quarterback and everyone loved him. Everyone except for me at least, I hated him. He used and abused me, taking me almost all night-no matter how many times I'd protest.

Why did I stay with him? He knew my secret; I'm not officially supposed to be living by myself. But ever since my parent's died, there was a lot of talk about who'd I'd move in with. So, when I still hadn't been decided, I ran away. They loved me, I understand that. It's just; I didn't want to have to burden anyone with myself, so I decided I'd live by myself. And I have, ever since I've been 13 I've lived by myself.

Heath had figured out that I lived by myself, I was 14 then, a year later and he decided to use this against me. Since I'm not an adult, and I'm not living with any adults if anyone were to find out, then I could be towed away and put into Foster Care. Which I really didn't want; I liked my life, just not the whole Heath thing…

Anyways, once I finished washing and scrubbing, I jumped out and nearly slipped as I grabbed a hair towel and towel dried my hair and then pulled it up to keep it off my back. I then dried myself off with another towel and then threw them in the hamper; I'd have to do my laundry soon in that laundry matt downstairs soon. I pulled on my underwear and a bra and then yanked a long sleeved white shirt to hide my scars and bruises; I then hurriedly yanked on a pair of jeans and slipped on some socks. I then pulled on a loose fitting t-shirt that said in big letters "Spooning leads to Forking" and then pulled on my white sneakers. Just as I was about to leave I grabbed my bag, apartment keys and a jacket and then locked up before rushing down the stairs.

_Walking, walking, walking, _I chanted randomly in my head as I walked down the one street that Forks, Washington owned. A silver Volvo zoomed past me and then a yellow sports car stopped beside me. The black tinted window rolled down and Alice smiled up at me, I waved to her.

"Want a ride," she asked, I didn't know Alice that well. We didn't have any classes together, I knew Jasper. I saw Jasper in the other seat so I agreed, I opened the back door and slipped in, once the door was shut and Alice heard the "click" of my seat belt she sped off. This wasn't the first time that I rode with one of the Cullen's, but it still surprised me at how fast they liked to drive.

"You know you would've been late," Jasper said quietly, he was always quiet, yet I always felt comfortable around him.

"I woke up late," I said with a smile, "I stayed up late doing that Bio paper for Ms. Yamamoto so if I don't get an A, I'm going to be mad."

Suddenly, Alice growled, "I don't understand how you two love AP Bio so much. I hate it."

Both of us laughed, "Its fun, you get to explore-"Jasper started but Alice blared some music, which they both flinched at. I sang along in a soft murmur as Alice turned it down, I watched as the trees whizzed past and soon we were pulling into the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride," I said with a smile, "I got to go."

With that said I waved a good bye and told a few of them that I would see them later before rushing off to go meet Heath. He was where he always was, talking smack with his friends. When he saw me, his face grew hard; I was late, even though the Cullen's sped here. He smiled though, as his friends said their "hellos" to me.

"Why are you late," Heath growled under his breath as we hugged.

"I woke up late," I whispered and redirected my eyes somewhere else. He moved me so that it was a bit more isolated, the parking lot where I had just came from.

"How did you get here," he asked, it was more of a demand actually. But I couldn't blame him, if I had walked, I wouldn't have been able to meet up with him. He got used to that, but he still got mad. The fact that I said I was late but still got here five minutes before the bell meant only one thing: got a ride. He already disliked the Cullen's in general and so if I told him, then it would be a horrible fate.

"I got a ride," my voice was so soft I wouldn't have been surprised if he asked me to repeat it, he took a dangerous step forward and I flinched back.

"With who," he demanded, grabbing my left under arm roughly, I whimpered as he gripped a bruise and I tried to pull away, his voice was dangerously low as he repeated his demand, "With who, the Cullen's?"

"No," I said, trying to think of someone else.

"Who," he demanded.

"Jasper," I finally admitted.

"He's a Cullen," he growled, upset that I had lied to him.

I fidgeted and tried to get away from him as I whimpered out, "Technically he's a Hale."

He slapped me and I stumbled back from the impact. My cheek burned and a tear ran down my cheek as I looked up at him helplessly. What kind of person would treat someone like this? I had always hoped to find a boyfriend like Jasper, he treated Alice so nicely. Now, I wanted nothing to do with a boyfriend, I never wanted to date. If things kept going like this with Heath, then I wouldn't have to worry about that.

"_Sweet Sixteen…" _I thought helplessly as I looked up at him.

**-:-:-**?POV**-:-:-**

A feeling of fear, I looked up and away from Alice. She gave me a confused look, and I turned to see the human girl, my friend: Jennifer. She was with that boy, Heath, he was on the football team, and everyone knew him. I always knew something was off about him, and I never understood why Jennifer was with him. I turned off the radio so I could hear them better.

"I got a ride," Jennifer said, looking at him, the next wave of fear shook me and Alice put a hand on me, talking to me but I was too focused on the two.

"With who," rage from Heath hit me and I narrowed my eyes, if he was mad, why would she be afraid? "The Cullen's?"

He was demanding it and he grabbed her upper arm. Pain now hit me and I put my hand on the door to get out as a whimper came from Jennifer. Alice made to get out too, just as he had demanded "who" once again.

"Jasper," she finally said, I looked at Alice who was starting to cross but a car got in front of us. I heard him growl that I was a Cullen too, technically I'm not; and she said that to him. She explained that I was actually a Hale and just as the stupid truck moved out of the way, I looked up to see Heath slap her, she stumbled back, but he had her in his grip so that she didn't fall back. A calm wave of helplessness fell over me and pain, then slowly hate towards him.

"I think we're dealing with something far more than just a little argument," Alice whispered looking after the couple that slowly started to retreat into the school as the bell rang. She came up to me and I looked down at her, she was calm and relaxed and slowly fell into the mood. She kissed my cheek softly and we both walked into the school ourselves.

What was going on?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Okay that's it! Please Review!!**


End file.
